scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fred gets an appendix
Fred gets an appendix is the first episode of Scooby Doo Adventures. Premise Fred gets appendicitis and is rushed to the hospital to get his appendix removed. Synopsis Prologue It starts when Fred and Daphne have a good married life after their wedding with 2 kids, their daughter is cute and fashionable like Daphne, and their son is very smart. He shows a nice teacher-like attitude to his sister. Fred says, "Say, why don't we go on a drive around crystal cove?" Their kids cheer and they all go for a drive around crystal cove in the Mystery Machine. While they were at it, Fred starts singing a song about touring crystal cove. When he's done singing, Daphne smiles at Fred and said, "Fred, why are you singing?" Fred smiles uneasily and said, "Eep!" Andy and Adrienne laugh at Fred. Fred blushes and said, "Looks like I've embarrassed myself." And they all laugh together. Fred said, "Let's go back everyone." And they went back home. Fred gets lonely + Planning a Sleepover + Fred's Man-Crush It is afternoon and Fred sits on a couch, feeling sad and said, "Daphne, first our friends saw us being well wed, second we have a good married life and now I'm lonely because our friends won't remember us." Daphne said while comforting Fred, "Oh Freddy, don't be like that." Daphne smiled and said, "Jeepers! I have an idea! We should have a 5-day sleepover, we'll invite our friends there, including that little girl who played tricks on you!" Fred smiled and said, "Thanks Daph! And let me guess, Riley! I babysat her on Saturday and she is very wild and clever!" Daphne said, "I even invited our friend from elementary school and next door neighbor." Fred said, "Who?" Daphne said, "Randall Bonshovi! You had a crush on him, did you?" Fred blushes, then thinks about himself, dropping the groceries, seeing Randall taking off his shirt while mowing the lawn and he fainted. When Randall saw what happened to Fred, he gets a hose, turned it on and sprays the water on Fred's face. Then Fred woke up, then got smitten by Randall's abs. Then, Fred got in a trance of touching Randall abs. Daphne, "Oh Fred, you silly!", then went up to Fred and said, "BOO!" Fred yelled, "YAA! Hold the phone!" He looked at Daphne and they laughed. Daphne said, "Were you in love in Randall?" She tickles Fred and he said, "Okay! Okay! We'll invite him." Daphne calls everyone, including Randall to have a 5-day sleepover. They all agreed. She calls Riley's dad if she can come to a 5-day sleepover. He agrees. He said to his wife, "Debby, I just hope Riley will be fine." Debby said, "Yep, she'll be finer than a cherry blossom blooming on a branch in the spring, Joe!" Joe gets surprised and when she said that, but he smiled and said, "I love it when you say that!" Then he said waving his arms, "I love your country-isms!" Debby said, "Oh, Joe, you silly man!" They laugh. Riley arrives and said, "Let me guess, you're laughing and waving your arms at the same time, dad!" Her dad said, "Riley, you silly girl! How do you know?" Riley said, "I'm always clever about what we are doing!" And she and her parents laugh. Sleepover shopping spree Fred drives his mystery machine picks up Shaggy and Scooby, Velma, Riley and Randall and said, "Gang, we're going to the mall! Daphne's planning a sleepover." When they arrived, Everyone, including Fred, Daphne, Andy and Adrienne starts shopping for 4 pairs of PJ's and normal clothing, games, food, movies, toys, sleeping bags and more. Sleepover Day 1 After they had lunch, Fred said, "You guys wanna play 'Ducky limbo'? It means that the game starts playing the music and you had to go under the duck without touching it. If you touch it, there will be a sound of the record scratch and it will go...” Then Fred said while trying not to be too loud, “Qua-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa! You get it?" All of them snicker at Fred. Randall says while laughing, "We got it, Fredrick!" Fred blushes and says, "It's Fred." Daphne whispers to Randall, "Fred got a crush on you." Randall said, "Is that true? You had a crush on me?" Fred sighs and said, "Yes." They start playing Ducky Limbo and Scooby went under the duck by crawling, then Shaggy does the same thing, but touches the duck with his head and the record scratch sound comes and the duck says, "Qua-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa!" All laugh at shaggy. Shaggy says, "Like, I've been a class clown at this game." Shaggy and others laugh. Dinner and movie It's 9:40 at night and they all watch Riley's favourite movie, "Mr. Robin's musical holiday." while eating pizza. Shaggy and Scooby join Riley singing her favourite song, "We're going on a holiday!" Fred said nervously, "Why should I sing if Daphne asked me why am I singing?" He looks at Riley, Shaggy and Scooby singing. He sighs and says, "Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Fred joins in the song. After watching the whole movie, Randall turns off the TV and said, "Bedtime, everyone." Riley yawned and said, "It's time we turn in." All of them sleep in different rooms in their PJs. Shaggy, Riley, and Scooby sleep in the living room, Daphne sleeps with Fred and Randall sleeps with Adrienne while Andy sleeps with Velma. Sleepover Day 2 After breakfast, they went to the park. They all play, But Randall saw Fred sitting under a tree. Randall comes to ask Fred what's wrong, He said, "Hey Fred, I just wanna check if you're alright." Fred said in a sad tone, "Yeah, I'm alright, just a little tired." Randall said, "Ah, I think I've heard you talking to Brad Chiles on the phone, saying how is your married life with Daphne." Then he and Fred talked for a long time until it’s time to go home. Daphne gets confused and said, "Jeepers, since when does Randall become a father-figure?" Fred gets appendicitis While Andy is sleeping, he heard moaning. But he turned determined and said, "There is no such thing as ghosts." Randall comes into Andy's room and said, "Andy, something's wrong with your father!" He runs off with Adrienne and Andy to Daphne and Fred’s room. Velma comes to the living room and yelled, "Shaggy! Scooby! Riley! Wake up! Something's wrong with Fred!" Shaggy says, "Zoinks!" Riley says, "What the?!" Scooby, Riley and Shaggy looked at each other and yell, "Freddy!" and they all run to Fred and Daphne's room. Daphne said to Fred, "Freddy, don't cry!" They saw Fred crying. Randall calls the 911 to the Ambulance. He said, "Something's wrong with Fred!" The Ambulance arrives and the doctor comes into Fred and Daphne's room to see what made Fred cry. After he examined Fred, he tells the nurse that he has an appendix. Everyone gasped. Randall said to Velma, "What is an appendix anyway?" Velma said, "Well, an appendix, also known as appendicitis, is an illness in the stomach." Randall said sadly, "Oh my goodness." But breathes in and out and said, "I just hope Fred is okay." Randall starts carrying Fred to the ambulance and gives him to the Ambulance volunteers. Randall starts to cry softly. Everyone starts to cry as well as the Ambulance goes to the hospital. Sleepover Day 3 + Finding out about last night After lunch, they play Shaggy's computer game when he was Riley's age "Learning Town 123", just to cheer them up, Then they go to Brad and Judy's house to tell them what happened last night. Brad said, "How's your 5-day sleepover?" Randall said, "It went great, until your son got appendicitis." Judy said, "What's appendicitis?" Randall said, "It's an illness in the stomach." Judy and Brad turned sad when their son got appendicitis. Brad said, "Well, I hope our son's feeling better." Judy said, "Yes, Brad, he would." While Randall is driving, they were thinking about Fred. Sleepover Day 4 + Finding a gift for Fred After they arrived at the mall, Randall said, "Let's go find a gift for Fred, shall we?" They all agree. While they were at it, they start singing a song about him. Meanwhile, Fred was eating veggies while watching TV, then he heard faint singing. He hummed the same song, then sighed, thinking his friends will come. At the Hospital They arrived at the Crystal Cove Hospital with the gifts to see if Fred is okay. Randall comes in Room 106 and he said, "How are you feeling Fred?" Fred said, "I'm good. No appendix." Randall smiled and said, "Nice! And also, your friends are there as well!" Shaggy said, "Like, you're feeling better?" Fred nodded, "Yes". Everyone came to see Fred. Randall said, "Now, all of you make sure Fred is comfortable." And he walks out. Daphne looks at a man on TV, attempting to do a cartwheel, but falls on his stomach and he said, "Oh, I should've tried to do a cartwheel better!" The Audience and Fred laughs. Daphne said, "Fred, what are you watching?" Fred said, "A sitcom, 'Friendship for fun' on Channel 26." Daphne said, "Oh, I love sitcoms! By the way, there are gifts for you." Everyone gives Fred some gifts and Daphne gives Fred a stitched teddy bear. Fred looked at it and said, "That teddy bear looked familiar." Daphne said, "It's Mr. Trapples! The stuffing just came out so I used a sewing machine to stitch him like he's brand new." Fred said, "Oh, thanks Daph, you're nice." Daphne smiled and said, "You too." Velma said, "The doctor told us that you no longer have appendicitis, what happened?" Fred said, "They stitched it.” Shaggy said, "Like, can we see that stitch?" Fred gulped and said, "Okay, but you're not gonna like it." Fred lifts up his shirt and everyone was surprised. Everyone said, "A scar?" Fred said, "Mm-hmm." Riley said, "Whoa! How do they do that?" Fred said, "They put stitches on my stomach, which means no appendix." Then Fred starts singing about his scar. Everybody is happy that Fred is feeling better from appendicitis. End of Sleepover Andy said, "We do have great sleepover, although there was something wrong with Daddy, but it's a good thing we did something nice for him." Adrianne sighed and said, "That means daddy has to stay in bed, in the hospital." Daphne comforts them and said, "Don't worry guys, your father will be feeling better in no time." She sighs and said, "I hope." The episode ends when Fred breaks the fourth wall and said, “Psst! Don’t let anyone know about my scar!” And Fred gulps. Cast and Characters Minor Characters Songs Notes/Trivia It is similar to the episode, from the 1988 Madeline show, "Madeline gets her appendix removed". Daphne and Fred's son, Andy Chiles-Reeves Blake, is smart and well-behaved, and loves to play with his little sister, Adrianne. Daphne and Fred's daughter, Adrianne Chiles-Reeves Blake, is very cute and very fashionable like her mom. The song, "We're going on a holiday" is a parody of "I've got a Golden Ticket" from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The man in the sitcom, "Friendship for fun" is Australian. Video similar to the article This is a video that is similar to the article.Category:Scooby Doo Adventures Episodes Category:Musical Episodes Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff Category:Episodes